It Girl
by redbedroom82
Summary: Bella and Rose grew up on the Upper East Side where there lives are put in the public. Shortly after their return to NY after a summer away after graduating, they meet the Cullen's. Known for the criminal acts Edward takes a liking to Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I walked out of the decorated hall to find the hotel bar. The long flowing gold dress with its open back I wore was given to me by my mother when I returned home. Rose, my best friend, and I spent the summer overseas after graduating. But even spending the summer away we were still the towns _It girls. _Not that we were complaining. Coming from money, it was just part of the territory. Lavish parties were also part of that territory, which was what brought us here tonight.

The Cullen's, a well connected family, threw parties all year long. This one being the biggest and most lavish because it was their end of season charity ball. One good thing about being the resident it girl, no one ever said no. Not that I abused that power but it came in handy when I needed a drink. Hell half the upper east side kids have been drinking since we were 12.

"A glass of your best red wine please." I said sitting down at the empty bar.

"How about the whole bottle. Charge it to my room." The man standing next to me slide his room key across the counter and smiled.

"Ah, Edward Cullen, one of the men of the hour. I'm surprised you left your fan club." I said winking because not 20 minutes before there were a gaggel of of swarming women at his side. Not that I could blame them. The man was hot but known as the son of the boss, the head of the family, Carlisle Cullen. They may keep their hands _clean _but everyone knew they were head mob family of the upper east side.

"Please, they are just kissing ass." He smiled taking a sip of wine the bartender had given us. "But I could ask you the same question, as to why you left yours."

"I didn't, those are my friends." I knew he was speaking of Eric, Mike, and Tyler. Rose and I had grown up with them. "Plus I needed a drink." I said tilting my glass a little. "There is better wine out here."

"We have the best in there." He point back to the hall.

"No you have the most expensive. That doesn't mean its the best. But I better go find-"

"I was just going to get some fresh air. Care to join me?" I thought for a moment. I really should find Rose. She was half in the bottle flirting with random older men and we usually didn't leave each other alone to much at these things.

"Aren't you afraid you will just have to endure more ass kissing?" I asked more as a joke then anything. Edward was a lot different then I expected. My parents always warned me not to get mixed up with _their _kind. But when did I ever listen to them. Half the time I was in any newspaper or magazine was because me and Rose were off doing something stupid.

"No, I doubt you have any reason to kiss my ass, Isabella." I groaned. "What didn't think I knew who you were?" I looked at him. I knew people knew who I was, and I did like it when some didn't, but I also didn't think mobster Edward Cullen would know me. I finally fully looked at him. His hair was everywhere but in a adorable way, he wore no tie and left his collar open. The black, probably Prada, suit on him made my mouth water. Oh yes, Edward Cullen was hot as hell.

"No I just like Bella better."

"Ok then Bella, would you like to get some fresh air with me?" I glanced at the newspaper that had been sitting on the bar top next to me. It showed the entertainment section, mine and Rose's face donned the cover. 'What will they do next?' The head line had read with a picture of us getting off our flight when we got home. We had kept it casual since our return but then again who was I to let the town down by turning into a good girl. I smiled.

"Sure, I would love to." He held out his arm with a slight bow. I slipped my arm in his as he grabbed his glass of wine and the bottle. We walked in silence to the terrace. It wasn't really out of view of the cameras that were outside and if we made our presence known there would be a swarm of them taking our picture together.

"So what really made you leave the party?" I asked as we stepped outside.

"You." I stopped short of the table he was headed to. Roses covered the lattice from a wedding that took place out here the night before.

"Why me?"

"Because I noticed you earlier. The way part of you seemed to be bored with where you were at was refreshing. Like I said most people come here to kiss our asses." He smiled at me. "I have a confession." He stated as he pulled me along to the small round table. "I didn't actually know who you were. I actually don't at all. My brothers girlfriend told me your name. So who are you?" I sat down with him as he refilled out glasses.

"Bella Swan." I knew I didn't have to say my parents names. They were inside doing the ass kissing and I knew this wasn't their first Cullen party. Though they may not be in the mob they are well connect and respect. My father being the CEO of this hotel made me believe I didn't need to explain any further.

"Nice. Charlie is a good man." I snorted. He was a good man, some frowned upon him because he aloud the Cullen's to have their parties here. "So how am I just meeting you if your his daughter?"

"Just turned 18 a few months ago so I never came to these things. I spent the summer with my best friend Rose traveling overseas." He nodded. "What about you? Who are you, really?"

"Well that's a loaded question. But I am sure you already know who I am."

"I know you are Edward Cullen, next to take over the family business. Whatever that really is." I winked and he just smiled. "But then again I guess it was a loaded unanswerable question wasn't it. Aren't you going to miss the ribbon cutting and picture taking?" Every year when the donations met their goal his family would cut the ribbon in celebration. I may have never been to one of the Cullen parties but they were still in the paper the next morning.

"Yea, probably, but won't you be in trouble for talking to me?"

"I guess that's probably true. But I was never one to stick to the rules either." He glanced at the reporters that had yet to notice us.

"Want to give them a show?"

"What?" He stood up and put his hand out for me to take.

"Dance with me."

"There's no music Edward." He shrugged his shoulders and then nodded to somewhere in the back ground. Soft music started and I had to laugh. He knew how to work the ladies that for sure. But I thought of the newspaper back at the bar. Dancing with a 'known' criminal would get people talking and set my mother into a meltdown.

I took his hand and followed him to the center of the terrace. He placed his hand at the small of my back resting it barely above my ass. As soon as my hand met his it was like an electric charge was sent through me. The music became louder as we began to dance. When he asked me to dance, a waltz was the last thing I expect. Granted I knew the dance, I just didn't expect him to.

Normally when I was forced to dance with someone at some ball I kept my distance. But this was different and not just because we were doing it for the cameras, but because I didn't want any space between us. It was like I was being pulled to him.

"Your beautiful you know that." His soft lips met my temple. That's when the first flash went off.

"You really know how to sweet talk a girl. But you don't look to bad yourself sparky." He laughed. "What your hot and you know it."

"True." I playfully shoved him and he spun me. I couldn't help but laugh. What was suppose to be just another wild thing I had done for the papers was turning into a lot of fun. I'm not an attention whore but when Rose and I started to be the attention of people because of our parents we decided to give them something to talk about.

"Your mother is going to be furious when she finds out you skipped out on the ribbon cutting to dance with me."

"Probably not, she will probably be excited. She's always wanting me to make more of an impression. What better way then to dance with the most beautiful girl here tonight." I shook my head. "You can't tell me you don't know your beautiful. You had to have noticed your _friends _falling around you to get your attention."

"I know I'm pretty, but that is how they always act."

"Beautiful." His thumb ran softly against my cheek. I turned my head to face him. I hated blushing but this man was good. He had every part of me wanting him. I wasn't sure when our feet stopped moving. I just knew that his hand that had been in mine was now brushing my hair from my face. More pictures were being taken but I didn't really care at that point. I wanted to know what his lips felt like on mine. I moved my hand to the back of his neck pulling him down lightly.

He closed the gap between us first only brushing his lips against mine. His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth granting him entrance. I knotted my fingers in his hair and he moaned into my mouth. When he broke the kiss I'm sure a pout formed on my face.

"Don't want to give them to much of a show." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. He laced his fingers in mine, "Want to go back to the party? I'm sure your friends will worry soon enough?" I nodded still unable to speak. Shouts came from the crowd by the side walk but we ignored them.

We were barely through the door when Edward turned back to me. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I was confused.

"For kissing you like that. I know it was just for fun but I still shouldn't have." I took a step closer to him.

"Believe me, reporters and cameras were the last thing on my mind out there." I pulled him back down to me kissing him hard. It didn't take him long to respond. Footsteps came closer to us and we broke apart. He took my hand once again and smiled pulling me back towards the hall.

"Where the hell, oh, hi." Rose stopped short when she seen who was standing next to me.

"Rose this is Edward. Edward this is my best friend Rose." He took her hand to shake it.

"Damn hes hotter in person." I laughed and rolled my eyes at her.

"I have a brother." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. I had the feeling he wasn't use to having people be so open and carefree around him. Then again neither were we.

"I must meet. And oh my god girl you have make out hair lets go." I smiled letting go of Edwards hand saying I would be right back.

"Ok spill." She said after checking that we were alone.

"We danced, we kissed."

"I didn't see you two dancing together." She said accusingly.

"Outside on the terrace. It started as a show for the reporters but I don't know. Hes really sweet and an amazing kisser." She giggled.

"His brother better be hot. I wonder which one it will be."

"One of them is taken I know that he mentioned something about his brothers girlfriend. But seeing as his hands never messed with my hair I know it looks fine. So lets go back out there." We left the bathroom in giggles and met everyone back at the table, though there was a new addition. A tall man with brown hair and built like a damn bear. "I think that's his brother." I whispered to Rose. All she could do was smile.

"Rose, this is my brother Emmett." Emmett wasted no time taking her hand and giving it a light kiss.

"Its a pleasure to meet you." He gave her a wink and Rose blushed. I had to laugh because of his charm. He was just as good as Edward.

We spent the rest of the night talking and dancing. We drew many looks from people throughout the room but neither of us cared. To Rose and I we were the only four people in the room. I think she would agree with me when thinking this night had been more fun then our entire trip over the summer.

"So can I take you out sometime?" Edward asked leaning down to my ear while we were still dancing.

"Is Edward Cullen asking me out on a date?" I said with a fake shocked tone. His eyes met mine and our feet stopped moving. "How about we go somewhere now?" He nodded and we walked out of the hall together. I had lost Rose awhile ago and I assumed she was with Emmett somewhere. They seemed to have hit it off well.

The moment my feet hit the top steps of the entrance of the hotel there was shouting from reporters. I honestly didn't know what the big deal was, my mom always said something about being the next Paris Hilton, I'm just glad I'm not as dumb as her.

Edward squeezed my hand and smiled at me as we rushed to the waiting limo. I was glad to be in it away from the bright lights.

We soon pulled up to a large building. It actually wasn't far from my parents place. We hurried inside laughing the whole way. As soon as the elevator doors closed my back hit the wall. It was a tangled mess of arms trying to tear of clothes. At this point he could rip the dress of me and I wouldn't care. I'm sure there would be some damage.

"Bedroom." I mumbled between fevered kissed. He picked me up bridal style and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I don't really think you can spread your legs in that thing." He laughed with me.

We made it to the bedroom and my feet met the floor I wasted no time taking off the dress and leaving it on the floor. Edwards lips met mine again and I laid back on the bed.

"You are so beautiful." I was glad it was dark enough in here that he couldn't see me blush again. He had a way of making me do that a lot. I moved my hands to to his belt off ass he pulled his shirt off over his head not bothering with the buttons.

A gasp left his mouth as I wrapped my hand around his already hard cock. His hands roamed my body as he lay above me. I was in heaven and he hadn't even _really _touched me yet.

My body trembled as his delicate fingers played with my clit. I arched my back wanting more. He positioned himself to enter me as I released him. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer. I didn't want to wait.

"Oh my god!" I could barely breath when he first shoved into me. I was already seconds from climax. He pushed harder into me, over and over. Faster and faster. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"God Bella you feel amazing." I dug my nails into his back and he moved faster. "Come on baby. I want to feel you come." My body was shaking and I could feel myself pulsing around him. "Oh god Bella."

"Edward, right there, oh my god, yes." I was moaning every word.

"God baby your so tight, I can't hold out much longer." A grunt left his lips as he pushed harder into me and I let go into my orgasm. He followed seconds later collapse on top of me and then rolling to the side.

"Wow." It was the only word I could think of. Pretty much the best sex I had ever had and it didn't even have to last long. No man has ever gotten me off that fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Ok, I probably should have put this in the first chapter but I forgot. lol. So there will be violence ..This is my first attempt at a crime story so hopefully it goes well. Also there will be death but no major charaertier will die. I can't promise there won't be scares but I don't have the heart to kill anyone off that I like lol. And with that said I don't write stories that don't have a HEA. So ExB will be together.._  
**

**_Sorry just had to get that out there.  
_**

**_I own nothing and I hope you enjoy! Leave some love if you wish..  
_**

* * *

**EPOV**

Had it not been for the innuendo's of my life Bella made, I would have never considered bringing her back with me. She made light of it. And she wasn't a stranger to being in the papers and really didn't seem to have a problem with me.

I haven't dated a girl in almost two years because of this life. Jasper was lucky to have Alice. She grew up in this world with us.

Bella slept soundly on my chest and I couldn't help but smile. I didn't even want to go last night. I had actually wanted to slip out early. That had been the plan Emmett and I came up with. But when I was with her, I didn't even think about where I was after awhile.

I slowly moved from under her hoping to not wake her. I gave her one last glance as I got to the door but she was still completely out.

"Edward Mason Cullen!" _Shit. _ I really didn't think they would be home already. What time is it anyway. I took a deep breath and followed the sound of my mothers voice.

"Yea?" I stepped into the kitchen seeing Jasper, Alice, my Mom, and my Dad. My Mom tossed me the paper. The front cover of the times was a picture of the ribbon cutting and me obviously missing. "Look ma I'm sorry I got distracted." She shook her head smiling.

"That is fine. As long as I get to know more about the distraction." She unfolded the paper showing me the pictures that were place below. 'Young Love On The Terrace'. It was a picture of Bella and I dancing and then one of us kissing.

"At least it's a good headline. They didn't try and bash us." I gave a small laugh and the rest joined in except my mother. "What? Ask?"

"Well I already know who she is I just want to know how it happened?" My mother was one for a good romance story. Though I'm not so sure how romantic it is to meet a girl and then take her home to fuck. Oh shit Bella is going to kill me if she has to meet my crazy family already.

"Um, we met at the bar and went and got some fresh air together. That's where the pictures were taken." I said pointing to the paper.

"Are you going to see her again?" I smiled

"Well I'd hope so, she's kind of upstairs." Everyone just stared at me. "Which Alice, all she has is the dress from last night. Do you have anything here she might be able to wear? I really don't want to drive her home in my clothes or her ripped dress." Probably shouldn't have added that last part, I thought, as my mother gasped.

"You ripped her Gucci dress?" Alice said jumping down from the counter top of the island. "And yes I have some summer dresses still here. I'm assuming she is in your room?" I nodded saying thank you as Alice left the room.

"Edward?" It was my Dad this time. I may be a 26 year old man but this guy could and can make anyone feel like a child.

"Look Dad I know what you are going to say. I know it might not have been smart to bring her home or anything but can I at least for once not worry so much. I like Bella and right now I just want to, I don't know actually, but I want her." Man I sounded like a rambling idiot. My Dad shook his head with a laugh.

"Actually I was going to say be careful. Now we are having BBQ chicken on the grill, why don't you go see if Bella would like to join us." I nodded and headed back to my room. I really hope my place gets done soon.

"Nice hickie bro." Emmett said stepping through the front door with a nervous looking Rose. "Mom said we were having BBQ chicken when I called. Had to have Rose here try the best chicken in town."

"Yes, but you failed to mention it was with your parents." She smiled at him with a light punch to his arm. "But I figured Bella's here so I shouldn't have to much to worry about. At least I'm not the only one meeting the folks today." I just shook my head and made it to my room. I knocked first and heard a soft come in.

Alice and Bella were standing in the middle of my room together laughing about something. Bella looked amazing in the midnight blue thigh length dress Alice had given her to wear.

"Its a little short on me but its the best we could find." Bella laughed a little. "You think it will be ok? I really don't want to look more like a slut then I already do in front of your parents." Alice smiled and excused herself and I crossed the room in a hurry wrapping my arms around her picking her up.

"Your worried about what my parents think of you?" She nodded.

"Seriously, normally guys don't introduce one night stands to the parents. Its a little weird. I just, yea I don't know what I am trying to say." I let her feet hit the ground and I slowly backed her to the bed till we were both on it before I kissed her.

"Definitely not a one night stand. That is if you want to see me again after meeting my crazy family."

"I'm not going to want to see them at all if you keep me on this bed." She ran her fingers into my hair.

"Ok, ok, I get we are going. Damn stupid parents and having to be home already. Mine and Emmett's place needs to be done now." She laughed at my mumbles. "By the way, Rose is here too."

"What, when? She texted me a while ago asking where I was but never said anything back."

"Dad is grillin'. So Emmett invited her to come along."

"Guess their night went well too." She winked biting her lip and I couldn't help myself. I picked her up having her back meet the wall and my lips crashed onto hers. We were in that position for a few minutes before she broke the kiss.

"You know, lunch is going to be really hard to eat if you keep kissing me like that." I kissed her nose and we went downstairs.

"Ready for this?"

"Sure, parents looove me. Come on." She pulled me through the kitchen door and all talking stopped.

"And this must be Bella. Oh dear it is so nice to meet you." My mother instantly hugged her. "Your father was saying you spent the summer traveling with Rose, what was your favorite place?" We sat down and Bella glanced at Rose.

"Rome." They answered together.

"It is by far the most beautiful place I have ever seen." Rose added. Bella nodded her head in agreement.

"I can't wait to see more places. Might be a little hard though now seeing as we start college soon." Bella laced her fingers through mine and I felt the same heat I did last night.

"Oh where are you going?" My Dad asked. He had always wanted us boys to go to college but we took on the family business instead.

"Columbia. I'm going for business. Dad says I get to take over when its time so I figured I should probably know a thing or two about management and marketing. Rose is going for Design. She has a good eye for making something beautiful."

"Well that is just wonderful you guys! Alice is also in college she goes to NYU." Alice smiled brightly. "You guys hungry? I think the chicken is about done dear." My Mom said turning to my Dad. We all nodded and made our way to the dinning room.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about Bella meeting my family. I usually didn't bring girls home to meet them and I might not have had Bella meet them _today _but that was a little unavoidable. But to my great surprise, Bella fit in perfectly. My mother seemed to love her and even my Dad had relaxed a little. Its not everyday you meet not one sons, friend I guess, but two. Rose was a riot just like Bella.

Neither of them held back and it was nice. Kind of refreshing from the normal we are use to. We sat at the table for a couple hours and just talked. Alice was thrilled to have girls to hangout with. They made a plan to go shopping tomorrow.

Bella's phone had been going off a lot for a while now but she kept ignoring it. I was remotely scared it was her parents after seeing the paper. But then again they would have seen that this morning.

"Everything ok?" I asked as her phone buzzed again.

"Yea, just some friends wondering where I am." Her phone buzzed again and I noticed the name Mike pop up. I couldn't help but smile knowing I had her and he couldn't now. She may not see it but the way them guys looked at her was obvious they wanted her.

"I'm sure that's not all their wondering." I hadn't meant it to come out so cold. But I didn't like the way they looked at her. I had no title over Bella but I didn't want them thinking of her like that.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" She said in a cute voice moving to sit on my lap. I was glad then that my parents had left the room. "Don't worry. Nothing has and nothing ever will happen between any of them." She kissed me softly to reassure me. "Believe me after last night, you are stuck with me, for and long, long, long time." She whispered into my ear giving it a small nibble.

"Ok don't go gettin' it on in front of us now." Emmett threw a napkin at us.

"Now who's jealous." Bella turned winking at Rose. Everyone just laughed. Bella's phone went off again. She groaned looking at who it was.

"Hello?..No Dad I am fine. Rose is with me... I honestly don't think its a big deal.. If it will make you shut up then yes.. Ok.. see you soon.. yea.. love you too.. bye." Bella rested her forehead against mine after setting her phone on the table. "I sort of have to go. My Dad is freaking out and being over protective." I understood where he was coming from. Had I been in his position I probably wouldn't want my daughter near a guy like me either. "You coming too Rose?"

"Yea might as well get the wrath over with. Granted I'm not in the paper so I'm not going to deal with it really." She smiled standing up with Emmett.

"Good. Then you can come to dinner with me." Rose gave Bella a dirty look but agreed.

"Let me get you guys a car."

"Don't be silly Edward, we can just get a cab." I shook my head no and got my cell out.

"Hey, yea can you pull a car around?.. Thanks. There all taken care of." Bella shook her head at me but they both accepted the car anyway. We walked to the door together and waited for the limo to pull around.

"This really isn't needed Edward. Hell Rose and I could walk from here."

"Nope. My girl isn't walking."

"Hm, your girl. I think I like the sound of that." She pulled me down into a quick kiss.

"When can I see you again?" She smiled and took my phone taking a picture of her kissing my cheek and then adding her number.

"Whenever you want. Just give me the next hour to calm my parents down."

"You really think they are going to be ok with you dating..." I didn't actually know what to call myself in front of her.

"The resident bad boy?"

"I think others wouldn't just use _bad boy _to describe me and my family."

"Doesn't matter to me. Plus the bad boy thing is pretty hot." She winked and gave me another kiss before walking out the door with Rose to go to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Love all of you! Thank you for all the reviews and adding this story to your favorites and Alerts! I love the show Gossip Girl so that is what Rose and Bella's lives are based off from. **_

Have you ever tried to pay attention to something and you just can't. Your mind just keeps wandering to stupid things that make no sense what so ever. I'm pretty sure my Dad has been talking for thirty minutes straight and if he asked me to repeat it, I wouldn't be able to. This was frustrating. I just wanted him to shut up already.

"Bella are you even listening to me?"

"Sort of." I picked at my nails and Rose held back a laugh. "Look Dad I know your concerned or whatever but I'm a big girl, I know what I am doing. And you really shouldn't judge someone because of their family. God knows I wouldn't want someone to do that to me." My mother shot me a dirty look. She had been nursing her glass of wine since this whole conversation started.

"And why wouldn't you want that? We are a wonderful family." I huffed.

"Never said it wasn't. I said I wouldn't want to be judged because of them and their doings. Another glass Mom? Or do you need the vodka yet?" I got a dirty look for that one. "Dad please don't make a big deal out of this. I like him. Its not like you ever cared who I dated before."

"Yea because you have never dated a murderer."

"Those are rumors. Granted I even believe some of them but come on. You have always liked his family and have known them for years. Its not like they are asking me to kill for them. I'm just dating the guy. And we don't even know that he has killed someone. Again those are _rumors._" He still didn't seem convinced. "Daddy?" I got a stern look from my mother for pulling that card, but I knew it always worked. I added the pout for extra measure and his face softened.

"Fine. But I want to know that he is treating you well. And I want to know if he tries to pull anything. I will not have my daughter involved with any criminal acts and he better be respectful to you. He lays a hand on you and I will break him." I hid the laugh that was trying to come out at the thought of my _Dad _breaking a _Cullen. _"Are we clear?"

"Yes. I will make sure he respects me and if anything happens I will tell you." I gave him a hug and Rose was beaming. I gave both my parents another hug before we left to go to the hotel. It didn't take us long to get there after hailing our cab.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Rose asked as we sat down in the little cafe that sat at the side of the lobby.

"What Emmett and Edward or getting coffee?" The waitress came straight over with our regular orders giving us a small smile.

"The guys dork. I mean we actually don't know them well and you just defended Edward to your parents. I don't think I have ever seen you stick up for a guy with them."

"Well the situation is a little different, I've never dated someone that they didn't approve of. Why are you having second thoughts about Emmett?"

"No, not really, just something your Dad said. Doesn't matter though." She smiled and before I could say anything the was a man standing at our table. "Can we help you?" Rose asked with 'werido' expression when looking at me. Mainly because he was just standing there smiling.

"Sorry, I was distracted by your beautiful faces. I'm Felix."

"Well I'm Bella and this is Rose." I wasn't sure really what else to say.

"I'm new to town. I didn't mean to bother you."

"No that's fine. Are you staying here at the hotel?" He nodded taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yea just until I find a place. I was transferred for work at the last minute so I didn't have time to find something. Work is paying for my stay here, I might have to stay if I get to see more of you two. Are you from around here?" The guy pulled up a chair and joined us. I gave Rose a side glance but she just shrugged her shoulders.

Living in a hotel, even for a short amount of time, you see a lot of weird stuff and meet some very, interesting people, but this was a first for the both of us.

"Um, yea, Bella's Dad owns this place and my Mom owns a shop down the street. High end clothes." The guy just nodded again.

"Well it was nice meeting you both but I have a meeting. Maybe we can share a coffee again sometime." He smiled at us both before walking away.

"Ok that was weird." I agreed looking back to where he had went.

"Well look who it is. I'm surprised your both alive." I groaned when Mike and Eric joined us. I had been avoiding this conversation. Mike seemed to think he had some hold over me. Which would be excusable if there had ever been something between us. But there hasn't, ever, not even a peck on the cheek.

"Hello to you too Mike. How can I help you? Or is this just another lecture I have to sit through today?"

"Oh come on. I was worried about you."

"Yea, sure. Mike look its been a long day and I think Rose and I just want to head upstairs." I barely got the words out of my mouth when I seen that beautiful bronze hair waltz through the door with Emmett standing next to him. He had been laughing but when his eyes found the spot we were sitting at a scowl became apparent. Mikes closeness really wasn't helping the situation because his arm was draped over the back of my chair.

Though it was something I was use to, I knew Edward wouldn't like it. No guy would. I kicked Rose from under the table and we both said hurried goodbyes before Emmett and Edward could get any closer.

"Hey." I smiled kissing his cheek. He was still glaring at Mike. "Don't worry about him. It's how he always acts." He gave me his crooked smile.

"Want me to straighten him out?"

"Oh my god no. Do not need boys thinking they are tough right now. Lets just go upstairs and watch a movie or something." He gave me a pretend hurt look.

"Thinking we are tough. Babe I am tough." I shook my head grabbing his hand to pull him to the elevator. I was not in the mood for a testosterone battle. Edward would win anyway. And that's mainly because Mike is a damn wimp.

* * *

Rose and I found to get along with Alice perfectly. I couldn't tell you how much money we have spent in the last two weeks because there has been so many shopping trips. But school was starting soon and I was sad that I wouldn't be able to spend so much time together. We maybe spent three nights apart the last couple a weeks and when he wasn't _working _or whatever he was usually with me.

His family was absolutely amazing. I loved spending time over at his parents place. Mike was still annoying as ever and persisted that I stop seeing Edward. He was usually a jealous guy but it wasn't ever this bad. But maybe it was because I actually enjoyed this relationship. Others I just seemed to get bored with, but with Edward it was like I was always surprised. Last weekend he flew him and I out to California to a restaurant in Napa Valley called 'The French Laundry'. It was beautiful and reminded me so much of my time in Paris. But I about shit myself when I read the bill was close to a thousand dollars.

The guy Felix came around more also. I was glad that Edward hadn't run into him yet. It was hard enough keeping him calm about Mike. But that situation made me laugh. I kind of liked Edward being jealous. Made for some pretty hot sex. I'm just sayin'. Though what did creep me out a little was how Felix seemed to seek me out when I wasn't with anyone.

When I was with someone, unless it was Rose, he seemed to keep his distance but always seemed to catch my attention. Made me feel like he wanted me to know he was there and watching. The guy was seriously weird. Maybe he wasn't all there, in the head I mean.

I was sitting in the lobby waiting for Edward when I seen Felix first come in. I did my best to hide myself but I still think he seen me. What was weird is that he didn't come over. He just went into the cafe and sat there. He looked at me a few times. I was so engrossed in thought that I didn't even see Edward first come in.

"Hey, we need to talk." I didn't like the way he was looking at me but I nodded and moved over so he could sit next to me. When he didn't move I stood up and he handed me a large picture. "Why were you talking to that guy?" He pointed at the picture. I looked down to see it was Felix.

"Are you having me followed?" I was getting pissed. Seriously did he not trust me.

"Answer the question Bella." Wow I really wanted to slap him.

"Actually I think I won't. It wouldn't matter what I said anyways. Obviously you don't trust me because your following me." I tossed the picture to the small table and started to walk away when he stopped me.

"I'm not having you followed. Well not really. I, there is some stuff going on right now and I just wanted you to be safe. You and Rose. But that," He said pointing to the picture again. "Is not someone you should be talking to."

"Edward, I don't let my Dad tell me who I can and can't talk to, I highly doubt you should think I would listen to anyone else, including you." I ripped my arm away pissed. Who did he think he was. The man was harmless. He mainly talked to Rose and I here. Sure he was a little creepy but I didn't see the big deal.

"Bella you don't understand he is _not _a good guy."

"I'm pretty sure I was told the same about you." I crossed my arms over my chest. "You know what. Just whatever. Be pissed. He had coffee with me a few times. Rose was even there sometimes. There is nothing going on."

"That isn't what I'm worried about." He mumbled. "I, I don't think your sleeping with him. But he, you can't be around him."

"Ok, either tell me what the hell your talking about or I am going back upstairs."

"I can't." He finally said after a minute. I wanted to understand that there was just somethings I wouldn't be able to know. I wanted to understand and be ok with that but there was something about Edward that made me want all of him. Good and Bad. Rose and I had talked about it a lot how the boys kept us at arms length. They never told us anything really. I had to respect that knowing their line of work but it didn't mean it was any less irritating as shit.

"Whatever." I walked away. I glanced at the cafe noticing Felix was no longer there. I wasn't going to disregarded someone just because someone says something bad about them. If I did that I would have no friends or family. This town was all about gossip. I heard Edward yell my name but I ignored him. I was to frustrated to care. I just wanted him to know he could trust me. With anything. But I guess I would have to get use to knowing things about him. He just never seemed fully with me.

"Hey I thought you were going out with Edward tonight." Rose said as she put in her earrings. Emmett was taking her out as well to some place in Little Italy. He said they were the best around. He should know, that boy can eat.

"Yea we got in a fight."

"Oh sweetie about what?"

"Its nothing." I didn't want to tell her about the photo before her date because I didn't need her pissed off at Emmett as well. The picture didn't have her in it but I am sure there was more. I would leave ruining her night up to Emmett. Though if Edward was smart he would warn Emmett to do it in better fashion.

"Alright, well if you want to talk about it just let me know." She gave me a hug and then walked to the door after there was a knock. She yelled another goodbye before leaving and I plopped down onto the couch. Such a shitty day this had turned out to be. I groaned when there was a knock at the door. I really wanted to not fight with Edward right now or deal with Mike and his glares because he thinks I'm in danger.

"What?" I said swinging open the door. My breath caught in my throat when I seen it was Felix.

"Lovely to see you Bella."

"How did you know what room I was in."

"Your the daughter of the owner. Only logical you would be in the best penthouse suite." Ok well he had me there but this creep just turned to stalker and Edwards words of warning were running through my head.

"Look I was just about to head out-"

"No you weren't. I seen your little fight with your boyfriend." I couldn't breath when he took a step towards me. I tried closing the door but his hand stopped it. "Was it about little old me. I seen him give you a picture. I knew he would find out eventually."

"Find out what?" I was scared when he pushed himself the rest of the way in closing the door. I almost fell backwards trying to keep distance between us.

"That I was tailing you and your little friend. It is a shame though that he found out so soon. We could have had fun together."

"You need to leave. Now!" I tried to act pissed. I was actually but the fear in me over powered that. Why did I have to be so stubborn with Edward. If I hadn't I wouldn't be here right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I kept repeating that he needed to leave. Maybe I was in shock because I couldn't find myself to say anything else. Felix stalked towards me with an evil look in his eye.

"I'm not going anywhere until I find out what I need to know."

"About what?"

"Your boyfriend of course. I need information on him."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I honestly didn't.

"Don't fuck with me!" His hand met my face and I landed on the ground. A small cut started to bleed from the pinky ring he had been wearing. "Now I will ask you again, tell me what you know of Edward's family." I didn't say anything. I just half sat up in disbelief. "Look, you can make this easy or hard." He gripped my wrist pulling me to my feet. "But either way I am here to destroy the Cullen family and I am starting with Edward. You can survive this if you tell me what I need to know."

"I've known him for a couple weeks, I don't-"

"Stop lying!" His hand gripped my chin. His body forced me backwards and I seen someone more in the doorway behind him. Before I could scream, breath, cry, anything Felix was ripped away from me. Edwards face was distorted in anger and pain as he slammed Felix to the ground. They wrestled and fought. Punches were being thrown. I was frozen.

Felix wrapped his hands on Edwards neck. They continued to struggle against each other but his hands never faltered.

Nothing seemed right my body was moving without me knowing. Screams and yelling should have filled the air but it was like I was deaf. Blood was splattered across Edward and I. My entire body was shaking.

It was the sound of the gun dropping to the floor that brought me back to reality.

"Bella, Bella. Talk to me." When I didn't say anything Edward reached for his phone and started calling someone.

* * *

"Mrs. Swan, if your not truthful with us we can't help you."

"I already told you everything. I said it was self defense. I am not covering for anyone I swear." Another man came into the room I was sitting in and whispered something into the cops ear. I had been in this oddly cold room for over an hour and said the same things over and over. I almost groaned in frustration when the cop excused himself but I was silenced by the new man that walked into the room, Harry Clearwater.

"Mrs. Swan," He said holding out his hand for me to shake. "I'm sorry to see you again under these circumstances." It was my fathers lawyer. Of course he knew what went down. It was his hotel. "Now how much have you said?"

"That is was self defense. I just keep repeating that. Because its the truth." I felt sick. I didn't want to be here anymore. "Can I leave yet? Where is Edward?"

"You should be able to go soon. And Edwards lawyer is here now as well but he may take a little longer to get out."

"Are they arresting him? He didn't do anything wrong! I can't believe this." He didn't say anything. "Did my Dad send you?"

"Yes, after he received that call from the hotel security he went straight there but the cops had already escorted you to here. To say he was shocked at the scene in your home is an understatement. Are you all right? I see you have a lot of bruising."

"Yea I'm fine. I just want to see Edward." He nodded in understanding. We went through everything that happened and I gave him the same story I told the cops. The scene at my place was a blur after Edward got me to talk to him but I still vaguely remember everything he said. The sight of Felix's dead body made my stomach turn.

Harry left the room and was back within minutes. "Alright lets go."

"Really?" Wow lawyers are good.

"They have no reason to hold you. You answered their questions." I guilty feeling stirred in my stomach as I glanced at the other holding room with Edward in it. I couldn't see him but I wish I could.

"Oh dear! Are you ok?" My mother shrieked when I stepped into the hallway.

"Yea, fine. Just shocked." Local news station vans and reporters were waiting outside for me as I stepped out the doors.

"Did Edward hit you?"

"Was it out of jealousy?"

"Who shot the man?"

The last question almost made me loss my footing but my mother caught my arm helping me into the car. I wanted to shout everything but I knew it wouldn't help.

"Don't worry sweetie. We will get you home and get this mess put behind you. You never have to see that boy again."

"Excuse me? If it wasn't for Edward I would probably be the one dead on the floor." She took a sharp breath in. "Take me to the Cullen's place." I told the driver. My mother tried to disagree but I told her either way I was going there. I needed to be there when he got out of questioning. My Mom didn't say anything as I stepped out of the car and shut the door.

I hated lying and now I was lying to the entire world. If there was anyone I could talk to it was them.

The doorman greeted me bringing me straight up. Rose met me at the opening doors of the elevator in tears.

"Oh god are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm ok, I think." I tried calming her down as she apologized over and over for not being there. I was glad she hadn't been. Because then we both would have been hurt. "I need to talk to Carlisle or-"

"Bella." Carlisle stepped from around the corner. I burst into tears at the sight of Esme joining his side. If Edward went to jail this would all be my fault. It a few weeks I had ruined their sons life.

"Oh sweetie. Come on lets get you washed up." I hadn't realized I still was in the same clothes that had been splattered with blood. I nodded letting her take me with Rose and Alice to Edwards room he had been staying in. Alice brought me fresh clothes and after I had showered I meet everyone in the dinning room.

"Have you heard anything from Edward?"

"Well considering that it was self defense because he was protecting himself and you, they can't really hold him." I nodded. "Everything is going to be ok. Neither of you left the scene. You told the truth." I flinched and Esme stopped talking for a minute. "You told the truth right?" Everyone seemed to look at one another and then me. Jasper stood behind Alice's chair resting his hand on her shoulder and Emmett held Rose in his arms as she sat on his lap still clearly upset with what today had brought.

"He didn't do anything wrong. It was self defense." I had repeated those words so much today.

"Yes, but is that the truth. We can't help him if we don't know what is going on." Carlisle had added. Edward had told me what to say before the cops came. He had said to tell everyone the same thing. Not to change my story. But did he want me to lie to his family? I could trust them, right? "Bella, I-"

"I did it. I shot him." I blurted it out finally. I thought Rose was on the verge of getting sick and everyone else just stared in disbelief. "I, I didn't want him to take the blame. I begged him not to. But when the cops showed up he talked first and I didn't want him in trouble for lying. He just kept saying it was better this way. He kept saying this was his fault and he wouldn't let the press smear my name. I'm so sorry." I was bailing again at this point and Esme rushed to my side. "He was killing him. Edward couldn't breath and the gun was on the floor. I don't even know who's it was." Esme got me to sit down.

"Granted it would have been easier to clean up this mess if the truth had been told but I understand why he did it. I would never let Esme go through anything like that." Carlisle moved to sit beside me. "Everything is going to be fine as long as they don't find out about the lie. That could be a problem. A smaller problem but one that can result in jail time. For both of you."

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself when I heard the elevator. Soft footsteps came closer until Edward appeared in the doorway. I was in his arms in seconds.

* * *

**EPOV**

I wrapped my arms tightly around Bella. I was shocked to see her there. I didn't know if she would want to see me after everything today and even if she had I would have been shocked that her parents didn't lock her up to keep her away.

The look on my parents faces I knew that she told them the truth. I couldn't be mad at her for that. The only way I would have kept the truth from them is if Bella had asked me too. It was visible that Alice and Rose had both been crying.

"Are you ok?" I said pulling back to see Bella's face. There was a bruise and a small cut on her right cheek bone and bruise down her arms. She was still crying and I brought her back to my chest.

"Any problems?" My Dad asked me as I walked Bella to the table a brought her down onto my lap.

"No I don't think so. They don't think everything adds up but I think that's because it was actually self defense. They don't want me to 'get away with it' if they can help it." He nodded in understanding. I didn't want to freak Bella out by saying in front of her that the reason it didn't add up was because of the entrance of the bullet. With the way everything was described, it was highly unlikely that it all went down the way we said.

I stroked Bella's hair until she finally calmed down.

"I'm really sorry. He was killing you. I didn't know what else to do." I said softly still resting her head on my shoulder. "You should have told them the truth then none of this would be happening."

"No because then there would be even more investigation. They would have really thought we were lying had you taken the fall. They would have accused you of lying for me."

"But I am." She sniffled.

"No. Don't. I don't ever want you to have to go through what I have. It was self defense and everything will work out the way it is suppose to." I kissed her forehead and she nodded.

Bella and Rose were allowed into their place to get some clothes but under the watchfully eye of a few officers. Their parents weren't thrilled when they told them they would be staying with Emmett and I. Seeing as our place was finally ready we had went straight there after leaving Rose's parents. They hadn't even really cared when Rose started dating Emmett. Her mothers idea on press was, there was no such thing as bad publicity. I guess that was about to be put to the test.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoy.. Thank you for the reviews and I am SOOO sorry for the long wait.. **_

* * *

"You made the front cover, girl." Rose said joining me in the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee for herself. Normally we would have gone out for coffee but every time we stepped out the door these past two days was like hell. Always staring, always questions.

'Hero or Killer'

The headline read. I rolled my eyes as I seen the picture of me and Edward being taken from the hotel. The caption on the photo even questioned to where I got the bruises.

"I'm so sick of this and it has only been two damn days!" I tossed the paper away from me. "I need something to keep me busy."

At my request Rose pushed me to go get dressed and ready for the day. I groaned not actually wanting to leave the safety of the penthouse but she said she would take care of that.

An hour later we made our way to the safety of the parking garage and into a waiting car.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked looking out the tinted windows.

"To fill the house. I already talked to Emmett. He sent Leo here to pick us up and sent him with the family black card." I gave her a questioning look. "They really haven't had time to get everything they need with Edward being well in this situation and Emmett have to take care of some extra work. Emmett said that normally it would have been done before they moved in but they didn't want to 'crowd' into their parents place. I'm not sure you can make Carlisle and Esme's place crowded but whatever. Anyways, we get to pick out what we want."

I had to hand it to her. It was the perfect distraction and I defiantly wanted to do something nice for Edward because of everything he has done for me. I just didn't think anything would ever be good enough.

Esme and Alice tried to reassure me many times that there wasn't anything Edward wouldn't do for me but I just still felt horrible. And to find out that lying in a police report could result in a year in jail plus fines. Yea, that made me even more nervous.

A few hours later and we found ourselves actually laughing as we re-entered the house. The delivery men from many different stores followed us in with random furniture and other odds and ends.

"I think we went a little over board." Rose said laughing.

"Ya, think." I looked at the many bags that were surrounding us and the more that just kept coming. "You think they will be mad?"

"Hell no. We texted them asking their opinions on things and plus they pretty much have unlimited funds." Emmett and Edward had finally opened up about everything. They were no longer holding back and I loved it.

We had started putting things away in the Kitchen and dining room first because it was stuff we had inside already. Jake and Sam, security for the boys, were there to watch the workers.

"Ah, Miss Swan, moving in?" I whipped around to see Jake glaring at the new comer. It was the officer who was investigating the case.

"Can I help you?" I wanted to be a bitch to him but I didn't think it would help our situation.

"Yes just a few questions I needed answered about your statement." I motioned for him to sit at the table that had conveniently only been there for twenty minutes. He sat down.

"Can I get you anything? Water?" He shook his head no and I sat with him. Rose looked between us and Jake who probably would refuse to leave even if I asked. "Ok so what are these questions you have."

"You stated that the _victim_ and Mr. Cullen had been fighting after Mr. Cullen came in and seen the victim abusing you." I nodded. "Who had the gun?"

"I told you _James_, and he isn't a victim. If Edward hadn't been there I would be dead." I stated probably with to much of a pissed off tone.

"Ok so when Edward got the gun, what happened?" I gave him a dumbfounded look. Seriously what happened next, this dude was an idiot. But I took a deep breath and answered anyway.

"I told you this already, James was choking him, Edward reached for the gun that had fallen off James and he shot him."

"So they were both still on the floor." I nodded. "Now you see that is where things get weird. You say that Edward was on the ground when he shot _James _yet the entry wound doesn't follow that story." I didn't say anything. I knew not to say anything I hadn't already, Edward had warned me of that. He also said that the cops showing up to catch me off guard would happen as well. "With all do respect Miss Swan but your lying." I gave him a dirty look as he stood up. "And when I can prove it, I will put you on the stand to testify against your little boyfriend and send his ass to jail." He was in my face now and I held up a hand to tell Jake to not do anything. I wanted to hear what he had to say. "But don't worry, you will be right next to him for lying and covering for him."

"I think it is time for you to leave. If you have anymore questions for Bella you can contact her through her lawyer." Jake took a step forward. "Let me show you the door." The cop didn't say another word and he left with Jake following him.

"You ok?" Rose asked sitting down.

"No, I mean, I know that if the truth comes out it won't be what they are thinking it is. But it still means a lot of trouble."

"Well what can we do to fix it?" I shrugged. All I wanted to do was help.

"Well, I know one thing." Alice said walking in. "Jake told me what the cop said. I came over to help you guys." She said with a smile.

"Ok but what is this one thing I can do to help. I can't just sit back and do nothing."

"Well it only really helps if this all goes to court." She shrugged.

"Ok?"

"Get married." I think my jaw just hit the floor.

"Um Alice, the only reason we are 'living' together is because I don't want to be at the hotel or my parents. Not that I mind it." I said with a wink at Rose who laughed and nodded in agreement. "I mean we haven't even said, um, I love you's or anything. I'm pretty sure that means we are not ready for marriage."

"Duh, but it would help."

"How?"

"Spousal Immunity. You and Edward wouldn't be able to testify against each other or for each other in court. Granted if you are served court papers _before _wedding then I don't know. So if you guys were to do it, it would have to be quick. And in state because the investigation is stopping anyone involved from leaving." I nodded and looked at Rose.

"I didn't know there was a law like that." Rose said giving me more time to think. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walked in before I really had much time to think.

"Wow it looks like a store blew up in here." I laughed and gave Edward a kiss.

"Talk to Jake yet?" He shook his head no.

"Why?" Now he was worried.

"A cop came by today. He said that he knows we are lying about something and when he proves it he will make me help him put you in jail." He was instantly pissed. He took a step back from me and took a deep breath looking at the ceiling. Alice caught my attention and I nodded. "Alice came up with a plan though." He looked at her. "But I understand if you wouldn't want to do it but I can't sit here and not do anything. Not after everything you have been doing for me. It just isn't fair."

"I just don't want you to have to deal with all this." He said running his fingers softly against my cheek. "I'm just glad you have forgiven me for what I have already put you through." I playfully pushed him.

"There is nothing to forgive. You saved me." He kissed my nose and his brother groaned and fake gagged.

"Ok whats this plan though?" Emmett asked and Edward looked between Alice and I.

"Lets get married?" I said worrying about his response. I waited for the laugh, for a disbelieved response. Anything really, even a blow up. But no he just smiled.

"You would marry a guy you barley know and who is being called a killer?" He was still smiling.

"Your also called a hero. And that was said by my Dad, I happen to agree with him. And I could say the same to you about not knowing me well enough to take the blame for me." I couldn't help but smile. I really was scared of this idea at first but if it could help him in anyway I would do it.

"What if its not needed? What if this all blows over like it should?" I shrugged my shoulders again.

"I guess we will deal with that when the time comes. But I would rather be safe then sorry."

"What do you guys think?" He turned to Emmett and Jasper.

"Sounds reasonable. It should work. But when and where is this going to happen. If its something small and quick, would they be able to throw the law out? Because if they can prove your doing this for those reasons, I have a feeling it won't hold in court.


	6. Chapter 6

My laptop keyboard is broken. Only some letters wok. SOO All stories are on hold till I have that fixed. Also, it is broken due to the glass of water that had been dumped on it thee for I lost ALL chapters that I had been working on. So sorry. Hang in there and I will get you updates ASAP. Again I am so sorry!


End file.
